


Weekend at Michael & Adam's

by gayliensav



Series: I’m Ready Now [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Family Fluff, Jack living a normal life, M/M, Not Canon Compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:34:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28352532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gayliensav/pseuds/gayliensav
Summary: Jack spends the weekend with his Uncle Adam.
Relationships: Jack Kline & Adam Milligan, Michael/Adam Milligan
Series: I’m Ready Now [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2094648
Comments: 5
Kudos: 72





	Weekend at Michael & Adam's

“Uncle Adam?”

Silence.

“ _Uncle_ _Adam_!”

Adam jumped a little as he woke up at the sound of his name and a familiar voice. He was lying in bed, just relaxing, not even awake for the day yet. It was another one of the times when Michael went to Heaven for a couple days to do some heavy lifting in the effort with Amara to fix Heaven. He was also on a few days off, so he was really bored if you didn’t count gardening and catching up on all the TV he’d missed over the years.

“Jack,” Adam yawned as he sat up, seeing their nephew standing in the doorway, a bag over his shoulder. He squinted in confusion, “Shit, we completely forgot you were coming this weekend, kid. Uncle Mike isn’t here.”

“That’s okay,” Jack shrugged, “I don’t mind. I like hanging out with you too...and I know you won’t make me practice my powers like he would,” he grinned.

Their orange cat jumped from the bed, rubbing on Jack’s legs, making the teen smile even more as he picked her up, petting her head.

“Did Cas drop you off?” Adam asked, slowly getting out of bed, sighing when a few of his joints cracked.

“No, he’s busy, I brought myself,” Jack shrugged, “I already let them all know I arrived safely.”

“Eat breakfast?” Adam asked, grabbing a pair of socks from his shared-dresser with Michael to protect his feet from the cold hardwood. 

“No,” Jack shrugged again.

“Okay,” Adam said once he had a pair of socks on, “Go ahead and put your stuff in your room and I’ll get something started.”

“Coffee?” Jack asked excitedly. 

“You’re three,” Adam deadpanned, “No. Coffee for me though.”

Jack sighed, “Dean let’s me have coffee.”

“Dean is…” Adam took a deep breath and smiled, “Dean is funny, isn’t he?” he forced out. He’d probably make some snide comments about his oldest brother if it was just him and Michael, but their nephew was here, their nephew that loved Dean Winchester for some odd reason.

“I’m going to my room!” Jack said, excited as always and taking Cat with him as he ran off.

Adam laughed weakly and looked up at the ceiling, “You definitely owe him a weekend now, y’know.”

_ “I know. Tell him I apologize, I didn’t intend to be caught up when we planned for the weekend,” _ Michael told him, voice quiet in his head,  _ “You two have fun though. Don’t let him stay up too late and make sure he practices his powers at least once, Adam. Don’t spoil him too much.” _

“That’s my  _ job _ , Mike.”

* * *

Adam didn’t know much about kids, if he was honest. He loved spending time with Jack, but that was usually with the help of Michael, who had literally thousands of siblings and raised his main three personally. Adam, on the other hand, was an only child until...well, now, actually, that he was acknowledging Sam and Dean as his brothers again. 

He  _ was _ good at being an uncle though. He loved making Jack smile and it was helpful that Jack smiled  _ very _ easily.

His mom would probably kill him for the amount of sugar he gave the kid though.

Speaking of which.

“Jack, that’s enough syrup,” Adam said quickly, wincing when he looked over at the syrup drenched pancakes on the plate. He grabbed the bottle from his nephew and put some on his own before putting it back in the fridge.

“How’s school been going?” Adam asked, starting to eat his own pancakes.

“Good! I have a lot of friends,” Jack said around a huge mouthful of overly syrupy pancakes, “I am going to try out for the soccer team in the Fall.”

“You know anything about soccer, bud?” the human raised an eyebrow.

“No, I was hoping you could teach me,” Jack explained, “I mean...my dad doesn’t know anything about it and Dean and Sam are always so busy…” he trailed off, “I doubt Uncle Michael knows much about soccer either.”

Adam didn’t really know much about...any sports, really. He was more into the books and playing Dungeons and Dragons when he was in school. His mom watched football sometimes, but that was about it. The only time Adam really watched sports was during the Super Bowl because his mom always had their neighbors over and had a small potluck.

But he wasn’t about to disappoint Jack. Ever.

“Sure, buddy,” Adam smiled at him, “We can kick a ball around today... _ after _ you practice your powers.”

“Aw, c’mon,” Jack whined, putting his head on the table, “Uncle Michael isn’t here, do I have to?”

“Look, I promised that you would just for a little bit, then we can do whatever you want,” Adam told him, “Mike just wants you practicing everyday, okay? And I know Sam and Dean don’t make you.”

Jack huffed, “Fine,” he looked up at him with those puppy dog eyes that knew he’d get whatever he wanted from Adam, “Can we go into town and go thrifting? I brought my money.”

“Yes, Jack,” Adam said simply.

“Then can we get ice cream?” Jack added.

Adam laughed, “Yes, Jack.”

“Can we find a store that sells soccer balls?”

“Yes, Jack.”

“Can we play video games?”

“Okay,” Adam laughed, “Finish your pancakes.”

* * *

Adam kept a list of all the powers they were supposed to eventually expect from Jack. He spent one of his relatively common insomnia-filled nights going through all their books with information on nephilim as well as the endless knowledge he had from being bonded with the oldest archangel in the universe.

There wasn’t exactly a version of  _ What to Expect When You’re Expecting _ on nephilim and definitely not one on an archangel’s child.

“Okay...teleporting?” Adam asked as they stood in the backyard of their house. 

It was grown up, lots of wild flowers and grass to attract bees. On top of that, there was a swingset that they got not long after Jack started to come around on weekends, as well as a garden he and Michael worked with on their weekends together.

“Easy,” Jack said, suddenly behind Adam and sitting on one of the swings.

Adam rolled his eyes, putting a little checkmark by it in his journal. He grabbed one of the small, green, crab apples that grew on one of the trees, “Okay, ready?”

“Always,” Jack grinned, jumping up to his feet.

“Okay, you’re going to teleport this,” he showed him the apple, “Wherever you want,” he said before tossing the apple.

A small, blue portal opened and closed around the apple almost immediately and Adam raised an eyebrow.

“Where did you send that?” Adam asked.

_ “Adam,” _ Michael said suddenly,  _ “I appreciate you actually helping Jack with his powers, but hitting in me in the head with an apple was not necessary.” _

Adam let out a laugh.

“Hey, it’s what he gets for forgetting our weekend,” Jack shrugged.

Adam tossed another apple at him suddenly and Jack deflected it with a ball of energy, sending it flying backwards and into one of the glass windows.

Jack winced, “I’m sorry.”

Adam sighed, “Yeah, Mike can fix that later, it’s okay,” he shrugged, “Don’t worry about it, Jack, it’s fixable.”

Jack nodded and then perked up again, “Can I try regeneration? Or maybe my stamina?”

“Yeah, buddy, that’s more of a Michael thing,” Adam explained, “I’m not exactly comfortable with sparring with you or you getting hurt, y’know?”

“I understand,” Jack nodded, though he looked a little confused by it, “Well, we technically practiced my powers. Do we get to go into town now?”

Adam laughed, “Of course.”

* * *

They ended up at several thrift stores, which Jack really enjoyed every time they went because Adam was so patient with him. Michael’s former vessel wouldn’t even mind if he spent an hour trying on a bunch of clothes, he never got annoyed! Adam didn’t try on new clothes very often, he really just sat there and played on his phone while he waited and occasionally gave input when Jack asked for it. Jack had gotten a few new shirts, which Adam had ended up paying for instead of letting Jack use his own money, and they were on their way.

Michael and Adam lived in Petersburg, Alaska, about fifteen minutes away by car from the town where they worked. It was a small harbor town, with a lot of water surrounding it, and Jack liked to go fishing and throw all the fish back with his uncles on the weekends he stayed when the weather was nicer.

They ended up at a sports store next, Adam explaining that they had to finish shopping  _ before _ they could get ice cream, because the ice cream would melt in the store.

Adam spent most of their walk there on his phone googling as much as he could about high school soccer league regulations in Kansas. He ended up with an entire league manual saved on his phone by the end of it.

“Jack, you’re gonna need more than just a ball, probably,” Adam explained, reading over it, “You need shin guards, a cup, some kind of shoes, some gloves if you want to be a...goalie,” he mumbled, reading it more to himself rather than to Jack. He grabbed a basket on their way in, since they were probably going to need it.

“Oh,” Jack said, sounding slightly disappointed, “That’s more than I thought.”

“It’s okay, we’ll figure it out,” Adam told him, smiling at him encouragingly, “Hey, they have tons of colors for this stuff, what’s your favorite?”

“I can’t decide between yellow, blue, pink, or purple,” Jack explained.

“Well, looks like we’re going to be looking for some very specific stuff then,” Adam grinned at him.

* * *

The two ended up with multiple pairs of socks in the colors Jack had mentioned, a soccer ball (within the regulation size that Adam had read about) that was bright yellow with neon pink socks, some shoes, way too many alternate shoe laces in Jack’s favorite colors, and a bunch of other stuff that Adam had found on a list online.

The Winchesters owed him way too much money right now, but Jack didn’t need to know about that.

It’s not like he exactly  _ needed _ money anyways, he just liked being petty towards his brothers.

“What are we doing for dinner?” Adam asked as they drove back towards the house. It probably wasn’t a good idea to ask that as Jack was eating ice cream before dinner, but Michael wasn’t here right now to complain about the healthiness of their food.

Jack hummed to himself as he looked out the window at the streetlights passing by, “Pizza?”

“Pick a green side and you got a deal, kid.”

* * *

They ended up with pizza and broccoli. Neither of them were really happy with the broccoli but it was better than Michael descending from heaven in Protective Archangel Uncle Mode because Jack didn’t eat something green at least once today.

Instead of eating at the table, the two ended up on their ugly green couch, watching Jeopardy, which Jack liked to watch every night he was at their house. It kind of threw a wrench in Adam’s current plan of catching up on ten years of TV, but he’d do it for Jack.

“Y’know, when you have an endless stream of knowledge, it kind of defeats the purpose of this show,” Adam deadpanned around a mouthful of pizza.

“I know, right?” Jack grinned, “Sam hates it when I watch it with him.”

Adam let out a laugh, imagining his genius older brother getting mad at the three year-old for knowing everything in the world.

His phone buzzed then and he pulled it from his pocket, looking down at the messages.

**Sam:** Is Jack okay?   
**Sam:** Cas wants to ask but doesn’t want to bother you guys.   
**Sam:** You’re not pushing him too hard with his powers, are you?

Adam looked over to where Jack was staring at the TV, chewing on a mouthful of pizza.

**Adam:** Yeah, he’s absolutely miserable, sorry. 

**Sam:** Could do without the sarcasm.

**Adam:** Could do without you guys thinking Jack is miserable when he’s here and not living in an underground bunker with you two douchebags.

**Sam:** Okay, okay, sorry.

**Adam:** Uh-huh. He’s fine, we’re eating pizza and watching Jeopardy.

**Sam:** Thanks, man.

Adam pocketed his phone, feeling more annoyed than he had been before his brother initiated a conversation. The Winchesters (and Castiel, to a degree) were still so distrustful of Michael and, in turn, Adam. Adam knew in the back of his mind that a small part of Dean probably still thought Adam had gone crazy in Hell and that’s why he was with Michael.

But he always concealed that thought because he’d probably get in a fist fight with one of them if he did.

“Everything okay?” Jack asked.

“Yeah,” Adam smiled at him, “Perfectly fine,” he looked down at Jack’s empty plate, “Ready for me to kick your ass at Mario Kart, kid?”

“In your  _ dreams _ , Uncle Adam.”

* * *

Adam sighed as he closed Jack’s door softly, leaving it cracked since Cat had taken up residence on Jack’s bed. He turned around and raised an eyebrow, “You’re home early.”

“I did feel bad for forgetting about our weekend plans,” Michael said, leaning against the wall, tossing him the crab apple, “You two left this in my office.”

Adam laughed, catching it and setting it on the table. He walked over and kissed Michael softly, “Welcome home,” he told him.

Michael hummed, kissing him back.

“You’re good with him,” Michael told him softly, “He loves you as family, Adam.”

“Mhmm,” Adam smiled up at him, “I suggest you get some rest, because it’s your turn to be exhausted tomorrow.”


End file.
